Apocalypse
by LHNT
Summary: About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward never truly loved me. Second, there was a part of him - and his kind that was dominant - that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably stupid for falling in love with a vampire. It will not happen again.
1. Chapter 1

Apocalypse

* * *

Summary: About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward never truly loved me. Second, there was a part of him - and his kind that was dominant - that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably stupid for falling in love with a vampire. It will not happen again.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Birthday

* * *

WPKW9 Studio

"Yeah, uh huh. Uh huh" Andie Starr affirms with the person on her cell as she waves to a man leaving the studio.

"Bye" the man says to Andie.

"Bye!" She calls before returning to her phone call. "Uh huh. Okay. I, I am the last person here again," Andie groans and hits the switch for the lights to go out.

"Days of work, please can we talk in the a.m.? I have a party I have to get to, and you gotta get a life! Okay, all right. Bye, bye. Call me tomorrow," Andie finishes then walks into studio three and picks up her bag. She turns around ready to leave when suddenly a bright spotlight, pointing at her, turns on and blinds her.

"Hello? Not cool. My retinas are burning" Andie complained as she steps out of the light. But the light moves and shines on her again.

"Okay, okay. Seriously who'd...? What the hell are you doing?" She questions. The studio stays quiet and the spotlight turns off. "Hello? Hello?" Andie begins to panic and runs towards the exit. She trips on a wire laying on the ground. Footsteps can be heard coming closer. The light comes back on and a person comes to stand in front of the light. Andie gets back up and begins to run again. Stefan Salvatore appears in front of her, blocking her way.

"Oh! Stefan! Oh my god! Oh my god, what are you doing here? We have been looking everywhere for you!" She exclaims. Stefan doesn't move or say a word. "Stefan?" Andie questions while searching his face. Andie begins to get scared as Stefan begins to transform.

* * *

A Florida Home

"I can't believe that you sent me that nasty essential oil. What did you call it? Vervain? It stinks. I am still wearing the necklace you gave me but I added some lavender so that it actually smells nice. I gave the rest out to family and friends. By the way, when pray tell are you coming to visit. You have missed out on so much. Did I tell you about everything new with my baby?" The woman chatted away as she drank her margarita. Hey, it may not be five o'clock here, but it is somewhere.

"Hey now dont complain to me. You chose that nine to five job. And don't tell me to get a life. I have a very nice luxurious one at that. Everything I ever need or wanted is here with me. Anyway, I suppose we can talk more about this in the a.m. But we must really get together soon. Ciao Miss Andie Starr!" And with that she hung up. I am glad that we are still able to have an amicable relationship after I divorced her cousin. She means the world to my daughter and I want what's best for her. No matter my current hobby. She will come first. Hmm, maybe Andie can help us with our her. Afterall she is Isa's godmother.

"Honey! I am home!" Called her new husband, and didn't she just love using that term.

"I am in the sunroom baby," she called back.

"Are you ready for the party?" He asked as he set his gear down in the hallway.

"Of course not. I need to make one more phone call before I go get ready to hang out with all of you sweaty men," she teased.

"Alright. I am going to get a quick shower then. Love you babe," he informed and kissed her cheek before setting off for the bathroom. She sighed and dialed her ex husband's number.

"Hello?" He answered on the second ring.

"How is she today?" She asked.

"The same. Nightmares, not eating, and still unresponsive. I don't know what to do or how to snap her out of this," he sighed.

"Andie went through something similar. I can ask her tomorrow. By the way, did you get the package I sent?"

"Yes, I gave the locket to our daughter. And I have the pocketwatch attached to my belt. Now did you say Andie? As in MY cousin Andie? Why are you taking to her?"

"Somebody needs to keep her informed. Heaven knows that you won't."

"Fine. Whatever helps our girl."

"I will call you sometime in the morning to let you know what I find out. This journalism stuff isn't so hard afterall."

"Goodnight R-" he began but was cut off by a high pitched scream. Then the dial tone. My poor baby. This is but normal. It has to be more than an average break up. We will find out and help her.

* * *

WPKW9 Studio

"Andie?" Damon Salvatore called teasingly. He is looking around the studio when his cell begins to ring.

"Party central," he sings into the phone.

"Where are you?!" Elena demands.

"Um, by the... Punch bowl?" He tells her.

"Don't do that Damon, don't lie to me! I saw your closet," Elena yells.

"Oh...Oh, I gotta, gotta go break up beer pong," he says.

"Wait, Damon!" Elena calls out. Damon hangs up. He enters studio three and finds Andie's bag. He looks up and sees Stefan standing before him.

"Stefan," he greets.

"Hello brother," Stefan welcomes

"You don't write, you don't call," Damon tsked.

"Need you to stop following me. Causing some problems," Stefan ordered.

"With who? Klaus? Are we supposed to care with he thinks?" Damon patronized.

"What you're supposed to do is let me go."

"Saw your latest artwork in Tennessee. Walking a fine line there my friend. Keep that up and there will be no saving you," Damon says, making Stefan smile.

"See the thing is, uh, I don't need any saving. I just want you to let me go."

"Nah, I got a birthday girl at home that's not gonna let me do that." At that Stefan nods.

"You know, maybe I haven't made my point. Hey, Andie you still there?"

"Andie? " Damon questions and looks up to see Andie standing terrified on the rafters.

"Damon? I can't move Damon. He told me that I can't move," Andie said panicked.

"No, no, no, it's okay, Andie. Stay calm," Damon reassured her. "Not cool brother!" Damon chastised.

"Aw, come on! A little bit cool. Huh? Hey, Andie. You can move now," Stefan told Andie.

"No! No, no, no, no, no NO!" Damon yells out. He attempts to rush towards Andie. Stefan sped in front and shoved Damon into a wall. Damon watches as Andie falls to the ground. The only sound that can be heard is a sickening crunch as Andie's neck breaks upon impact with the concrete floor of the studio.

"I said, let me go!" Stefan yells, his face in full transformation, before letting Damon go. Damon rushes over to Andie to check for a pulse. Finding none, he looks up to see his brother has vanished once again.

* * *

A Police Station

"Chief?" The new secretary, Gina Stanley, knocked on my office door as I was getting ready to leave. Billy just called to let me know that the kids were hanging out at his house. He ordered me to grab pizza and beer before I came over to watch the game.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Your ex wife is on line two and is in hysterics." Gina informed

"Thank you. Let me see what has her worked up now," I told her and watched her leave before I answered. She doesn't need to know all about my personal life. That's the one regret I have about hiring a Stanley. Didn't care too much for the Stanley's loose lips but they're office organization skills are incredible. "What is the problem?"

"Oh Charlie! I am so sorry Charlie! Poor Andie!" She got out through her sobs.

"Slow down and tell me what happened."

"When I called Andie today, a man answered and told me the worst news."

"What is it Renee? It can't be that bad."

"Your cousin Andie was found dead last night Charlie."

* * *

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight Our The Vampire Diaries.

I own the plot twists and shifts.

I hope you have enjoyed this pilot. More will be coming soon.

Forever And For Always,

LHNT


	2. Chapter 2

Apocalypse

* * *

Chapter 2: The Hybrid – Part 1

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon is in his bedroom removing all the notes, maps, and newspaper cuttings from his closet and listening to the TV news. He had just answered Andie's cellphone an hour earlier and gave the news to some relative or another. The woman had burst into hysterics and Damon was quick to end the call.

"Whether suicide, or a tragic accident, WPKW News has lost one of its shining stars. Field reporter and weekend anchor Andie Star was discovered..." The reporter droned on in an obviously sad tone of voice before Elena opened the door and shut off the news.

"Just can't stay away, can you?" Damon asked.

"You've been dodging my calls." Elena accused.

"Yeah, well, busy dating a dead fake girlfriend and all."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Happy Birthday, Elena. Stefan killed Andie. Cake?" He sarcastically responded and continued to take down his maps.

"He called me, Damon." She blurted out.

"What?" He said and froze. Damon turned and actually faced her.

"Stefan called me last night."

"Well, what'd he say?"

"He didn't say anything, but it was him. I asked Sheriff Forbes if she would trace the call's origin. It came from Tennessee."

"Where he's binge drinking on the country folk. We went through this, Elena. Stefan's gone. I don't mean geographically." Then he throws more documents into the fireplace.

"If he was gone, he wouldn't have called." Elena states and leaves his room abruptly. Damon lights a match and throws it into the fireplace which starts burning. He turns on the news once again.

"We will be speaking to Andie's family later today to hopefully get more answers. Visitation for Andie Starr will be from 4-6 PM and the service will be from 6-8 PM. This has been Autumn Parker for your 12 O'clock News here on the WPKW News." Damon shut the TV off then and left for the florist shop to get flowers for the family.

* * *

 **A Police Cruiser**

"How did mom say this happened to Andie again?" Bella asked her father as she rubbed the locket that she just received from her now deceased aunt this past week.

"Renee didn't give much in the way of details. She was in hysterics. Phil and I were able to get our Andie and dead between the cries." Charlie told her. Bella looked into his face which has aged so much since the last time that she really looked. She is responsible for the haunted look in his eyes and the bags that lay under them. Bella also feels guilty for the red rim.

"I am sorry dad," she blurts out.

"What for kiddo?" he asks bewildered.

"I haven't exactly been the easiest to be around. I have been caught up in the one that I thought was my one. It was selfish of me and I am so sorry. I promise that I am going to do better and I hate this had to happen for me to wake up."

"Bella, don't feel too bad. Whatever happened to Andie has nothing to do with what you were going through. We are going to get answers and then go back home. We will be able to do it right this time. If you need me to pull away from the station more I will."

"Dad, you don't have to do that. I think I am going to be okay. It isn't the apocalypse." Besides, she thought, I don't know where home really is.

* * *

 **A Mystic Falls Funeral Home**

People were coming in and out of the building. They shook hands with Mr. and Mrs. Starr next to the shut casket. They didn't want anyone to see their daughter's mangled body. They were haunted enough by the image that no parent should have to see. Just then a woman rushed in the building in hysterics. A younger man following close behind holding what was obviously the woman's purse. The woman in the mean time wasted no time with waiting in line to see Mr. and Mrs. Starr. She rushed right to the front and threw her arms around both of them.

"I am so sorry! Poor Andie! I had just talked to her apparently before her accident. Oh my! I have no idea how you two must be feeling! How are you feeling? Do you need anything? I can have Phil run and get anything! But what could possibly make this better?" The woman, Renee, blubbered.

"Renee, honey. Let's have a seat and get our selves calmed down some until Bella and Charlie get here." Phil said and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Oh you are right Phil. I am so sorry again!" She wailed and turned in Phil's arms to cry into his chest. Phil looked at the distraught older couple and mouthed sorry before ushering his wife to the very back of the room. He supplied her with two tissue boxes and rubbed her back.

Across the room Damon Salvatore was struggling to keep his amusement at the woman at bay. He had never seen a woman who was so possessed by her emotions than she. Damon turned to look at his place in line. Not bad. He needed to leave as soon as he gave his condolences. He was after all the boyfriend. It would raise suspicion if he didn't.

Damon was two visitors away from Mr. and Mrs. Starr when he froze. The scent that blew in from the doors just took his breath away. He quickly shook hands with Andie's parents and moved to a better vantage point to find the owner of the tantalizing scent. There. A young girl, she looked to be the same age as Elena, Barbie, and Judgey. She was with the emotive woman in the back. Said woman was now grasping onto the girl who was in pain from the grip but was failing at hiding it. The man with the awesome 'stache pulled the older woman off the enticing girl and began a series of questions about Andie. Were these relative and if so why had he never met them before? He decided to listen in for a minute before he left for the Smokey Mountains. He had time.

"Renee. Do they know how she died yet?" Charlie asked.

"Everyone I have talked to says that it is an animal attack of some sort." Renee managed to inform her ex and daughter. Bella froze at the words animal attack. Damon found this very interesting.

"They have to have more information than that." Charlie insisted.

"They do but they won't release it to me because I am not a relative technically." She pouted. "I will say this again. She felt like more of my relative than yours."

"Renee I don't think that helps anything." Phil reminded.

"Oh you are right. What would I do without you?" She leaned into him and kissed the underside of his jaw.

"Mom, please. Not here. This is a funeral. We need to have respect for Aunt Andie. Dad. I don't think we are going to get answers today without causing hurt feelings or distress." Bella said.

"You are right Bella," What a fitting name, Damon thought. "I can check all of us in at the hotel." Charlie said.

"Thank you Charlie." Phil said.

"Anytime," Charlie said and rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. "I better get on that before the hotel runs out of rooms. Then he quickly ducked out.

"I will be back in a moment mom," Bella said and got in the visitors line. She spotted Damon by the flower table. Tall, check, dark, check, and handsome, check. I bet this was Andie's boyfriend. What was his name? Damien, Darren? Damon! He met her eyes and began to walk past her towards the door. She felt compelled to speak to him, if only for a minute. She turned to duck out of line when her feet twisted and she began to fall towards the floor. Of course! She closed her eyes and waited. But only a soft but firm pressure was on her arms.

"I do love a good damsel but isn't it a bit distasteful to do so at a funeral," Damon teased. Bella turned red immediately.

"I wasn't… I didn't… I…" Bella stuttered.

"It's alright. I know I am a knockout. Now where were you running off to in such a rush?" Bella shook off her nerves.

"Thank you for catching me, gravity and I do not have an amicable relationship." She said and took a step back and away from his arms. "But I was coming to talk to you."

"How delicious. Why little ol' me?"

"I was going to offer you my condolences before you left."

"Why would you offer me any?"

"Well aren't you Damon Salvatore?" At this statement, the man in question narrowed his eyes. Bella took a step back out of surprise. He was quick to follow.

"How would you know?"

"Andie. She told me all about you." This seemed to assuage his fears and his suave demeanor returned.

"Aw, well I thank you for that, but I must be going. Last minute road trip and all. My brother loves to inconvenience me like this all the time."

"Oh, that's too bad. I was hoping to ask you some questions about Andie before I have to leave." Bella was disappointed.

"I wouldn't want to leave this little cat without getting satisfaction from her curious wondering. Why don't you meet me tomorrow at The Mystic Grill around 1PM and I will answer all of your questions?" Damon suggested. He did not like seeing this delicate little flower upset, at all.

"I would love that," she admitted.

"Great. But don't be late or else you are buying." He warned and kissed the back of her hand quickly. He left her looking like a fish out of water with her jaw hanging open as he left the funeral quickly and hoped he wasn't walking into another, more specifically his courtesy of his deranged younger brother.

* * *

 **Smokey Mountains**

Alaric and Elena were making decent headway. Currently they were walking uphill along a river.

"In a couple hours, the full moon's gonna rise just above that ridge. If Tyler's right, that's where the pack'll be." Alaric informed.

"You were a boy scout, weren't you? A boy scout, slash vampire slayer?" Elena teased.

"Slash whiskey-drinking all-around lost cause." Alaric states and they come to a stop. He opens his bag of weapons.

"Wow. You came stocked." Elena said.

"Well, we aren't exactly bird-watching. Here. Put that in your bag." He retorted and handed her a grenade.

"Vervain grenade? Elena asked.

"Wolfsbane." Alaric corrected.

"Well, since we're exchanging gifts…" She then pulls out John Gilbert's magical ring.

"That's John Gilbert's ring." Alaric stated.

"It was yours once. Go ahead. Take it. I'll protect you from whatever supernatural danger we're about to get ourselves into."

"He gave it to you."

"Yeah, but I'm a doppelgänger. It's not gonna work on me. He left it for if I ever have kids."

"Yeah, well, then why don't you save it for future generations of stubborn, relentless baby Gilberts?"

"Okay, and how 'bout you borrow it until after we survive this? I'd feel bad if I got you killed before happy hour." Elena convinces him. Alaric slides the ring on and she gets closer to the water's edge.

"I don't know why you think that you're a lost cause." She states as Damon sneaks up behind her and pushes her in. He ended up making it in time despite his little distraction at the Funeral Home.

* * *

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight Our The Vampire Diaries.

I own the plot twists and shifts.

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. More will be coming soon.

* * *

Forever And For Always,

LHNT


	3. Chapter 3

Apocalypse

Chapter 3: The Hybrid – Part 2

* * *

 **The Smokey Mountains- By the river**

"Damon! How are you even here?" Elena questions.

"Thanks for the tip brother," Damon shakes Alaric's hand. Elena looks at Alaric affronted.

"You sold me out!" She yells.

"You think I'd take you to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon without backup?" Alaric asks her incredulous.

* * *

 **The Smokey Mountains- Werewolf Camp**

Klaus is giving some of his blood to the human. Ray is sitting on a rock nearby, grabbing at his body and shivering.

"There. Good as new. Now you relax, okay, mate? We're gonna need you when the rest of them wake up." Klaus tells the human.

"They're dead. They're all dead," Ray looks around at his pack in panic.

"Ah, he's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon," Klaus states.

"So is this your master plan? Build an army of hybrid slaves?" Stefan questioned.

"No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades," Klaus defends.

"For what war, might I ask?" Stefan asks.

"Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight," Klaus argues.

"What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?" Stefan demands.

"Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder," Klaus informs. This makes Stefan laugh without humor.

"That's why you're, uh...you're keeping me around? To witness my attitude adjustment?" Stefan wants to know. Klaus looks away from Stefan and towards Ray. "You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know," Klaus states and then takes a seat next to Ray. Klaus examines his face. Ray's eyes are bleeding. "Something's wrong."

"That shouldn't be happening should it?" Stefan rhetorically asks.

"Well, obviously." Klaus bites back.

* * *

 **The Smokey Mountains- By the river**

Elena is fuming and floating in the water still.

"Get out of the water Elena," Damon demands.

"If I get out of the water, you're going to make me go home." Elena retorts.

"Yes, because I'm not an idiot like you," Damon retorts and runs a hand through his hair.

"Right now, you're both acting like idiots," Alaric adds.

"You gave up on him Damon," Elena accuses.

"I didn't give up on him, Elena. I faced reality. Now get out of the water," Damon tries again.

"NO!" Elena yells.

"What's your big plan, Elena? Huh? You gonna walk through a campsite full of werewolves, roast a marshmallow, and wait for Stefan to stop by?" Damon asks and jumps down and walks into the water.

"My plan is to find him and help him. Damon, this is the closest that we've been to him since he left. I'm not going home," Elena informs.

"Klaus thinks you died when he broke the curse. That makes you safe. This, this is not safe," Damon tries to reason.

"I'm not leaving before we find him," Elena tells him stubbornly.

"It's a full moon tonight Elena," Damon points out.

"Then we'll find him before then," Elena points out. "Damon please."

"Okay. Okay. But we are out of here before the moon is full and I'm werewolf bait," Damon gives in.

"I promise," Elena vows.

"Unless you wanna relive that whole deathbed kissy thing," Damon suggests and wiggles his eyebrows.

"I said I promise," Elena persists.

"Fine," Damon agrees and they both wade towards the bank. Alaric watching the encounter with unsurprised resignation. He lends a hand to both his charge and his drinking buddy. Hopefully they can get out of here unscathed, he hopes.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls**

Sheriff Forbes watched the newcomers with interest. Andie's family had a lot of personality that is for sure. The Dwyers were not a blood relative but they came to show support. That Renee showed a lot of remorse for Andie's passing. Originally, she thought Renee was putting on an act. But judging by the blush staining the actual blood relatives faces, the Swans, it wasn't an act. It is too bad that this nice family had to suffer because of the vampires, werewolves, and witches in this town. Sheriff Forbes made her way to greet and warn them about tonight as the funeral ended and everyone had left but them and Andie's parents.

"Hello, you must be the Swans and the Dwyers. My name is Sheriff Liz Forbes. I just wanted to welcome you to Mystic Falls. I hate it is on these circumstances," she said and shook Mr. Swan's firm and calloused hand. She let go and composed herself. "Will you be staying long?"

"Thank you Sheriff. Renee and Phil here have to leave right after the burial tomorrow."

"We hate to leave so quickly after just getting here. But the auras just don't feel right. Not even my crystals are helping me feel safe here," Renee began to ramble while holding on tightly to what appears to be a Himalayan salt rock. Oh my.

"Please ignore my ex-wife's crystal talk. Sometimes when reality is difficult she likes to explore extrinsic hobbies that help calm her." Mr. Swan stated.

"Charlie. Hush. You know Andie believed somewhat as well. She did give us the vervain essential oil infused gift," Renee scolded the man. Then she turned back to Sheriff Forbes. "Also, my Phil here has a game tomorrow. He is a big time baseball player."

"Minor league baseball sweetie," Mr. Dwyer reminded.

"Don't sell yourself short sweetie," Renee cooed. She grasped the man's hand and began to kiss each knuckle.

"Mom, what did we say about that here," the young girl reminded her mom. Sheriff Liz Forbes was a little bewildered at the strange role reversal.

"I am sorry. I didn't catch your name," Sheriff Liz Forbes turned her attention on the young girl. The same young girl that was now a shade darker along her cheeks. Easily embarrassed.

"My name is Isabella. Most people call me Bella though."

"How old are you Bella?" Liz Forbes asked questioningly.

"I just turned eighteen," she responded with a wince. I wonder what that is about, Liz thought.

"Are you still in school?" Liz asked.

"Bells actually graduated early. She is a smart one. It is the reason we can stay in your town for the week. My deputy is taking over for me while we settle Andie's affairs." Mr. Swan added.

"You are a Sherriff too?" Liz asked a little stunned.

"Yes, ma'am," Charlie saluted the woman awkwardly. This Sheriff Forbes is an attractive lady.

"Alright since both of you are staying for the week. I need to warn you. We have had several fatal animal attacks recently. Most happen at night. So, I would suggest staying in your hotel until morning and away from the woods," Liz warned.

"Yes, we will not be going for a hike anytime soon. Will we Bells?" He looked at Bella and she nodded in return. It made Liz curious. "We have had several animal attacks in our area as well. And I hope you don't mind but I researched before coming here and noticed your animal attack count. We came prepared." So, SHERIFF Swan has animal attacks in his town as well, interesting.

"Maybe we can get together tomorrow Mr. or should I say Sheriff Swan and we can discuss the animal attacks. I could also give you the information about Andie's accident as well," Liz offered.

"I would like that Sheriff Forbes," Charlie said.

"Call me Liz."

"Only if you call me Charlie."

"Deal. Here's my number. Call me if you need anything and when you want to meet. I can text you directions to the Station," she said and handed Charlie her card.

"Sheriff Forbes, we have a code 9," an officer said.

"Well, that means I have to go. It was nice meeting all of you. And remember to please stay in your hotel at night and no woods. Our animal attacks are vicious and bloody. I wouldn't want that for any of you." Bella shivered as the town Sheriff walked away. Hopefully these animals were just that, animals.

* * *

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight Our The Vampire Diaries.

I own the plot twists and shifts.

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. More will be coming soon.

Forever And For Always,

LHNT


End file.
